


Dreamwalker

by xcsthctiics



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcsthctiics/pseuds/xcsthctiics
Summary: River walks through dreams and Jayne dreams of her (rewrite from aug 2016)





	Dreamwalker

Jayne was pissed. He had woken up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache. Again. This only happened when the crazy bitch was rooting around in his brain and invading his dreams. She’d been doing it a lot lately, almost every night, and it pissed him off. It pissed him off because it put him in pain. It pissed him off because it was an invasion of his privacy. But most of all, it pissed him off because he kinda liked it. He liked the idea of the crazy little minx walking through his head and seeing some of the things he dreamed about doing to her. He wanted her to root through his head and see all the nasty, dirty things he thought about. Even if she didn’t act on them, it’d probably keep her from coming back. 

 

He sat up and stretched, wincing in pain as pins and needles shot through his chest. River had slashed him with a knife earlier in the week, and it had hurt like a mother fucker. He hated to admit it, but it kinda turned him on. But what could he say? He liked a girl who looked cute but could take you down with one hit. He scratched the back of his head, wondering if it was worth going back to sleep, or if he should just wait for everyone else to get up. Deciding it would just be best if he waited for a few hours before everyone else got up.

 

“Crazy girl needs to get out of my head” he muttered to himself “Haven’t gotten a good rest in weeks” 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle “Maybe you shouldn’t wake so easily”

 

He jerked his head up, looking around the room for the source of her voice. 

 

“Where the hell are you now you little witch?” He asked angrily. 

 

“When a mouse hides from a cat, does it show itself when he meows?” 

 

He cussed under his breath and set himself to looking about the room, deciding to play into her game; checking under the bed and desk, even in his gun locker before throwing his hands up in anger _the room isn’t even that big. How the hell is she hiding from me?_ His frustration was quickly heightened when he turned around and saw her sitting on his bed, staring at him intently with her head cocked to the side. 

 

Much to his dismay the sight of her sitting there on his bed turned him on. It would be so easy to close the space between them and act on those fantasies she had been invading. He wanted to take control of this situation; to wipe that knowing expression right off her face. But no matter how badly he wanted to pound her into the mattress that couldn't block out how irate he was to be dealing with this situation.  _ If she thinks she can break into my head and then my room without getting what’s coming to her she’s very, very wrong. _

 

She waited a moment before pointing to the ceiling, where the vent above his head was swinging open. He looked at her and back up to the ceiling, wondering how she had managed to get herself into the vents in the first place.  _ Don’t distract yourself, Jayne. Just get her out and make sure she doesn’t come back. _

 

“When are you going to stop digging around in my brain, you little freak?” 

 

“When I find what I’m looking for” 

 

He rolled his eyes “And what exactly is that?”

 

“I can’t know until I find it. I’ll have to keep searching.” 

 

He found himself getting more agitated with her the more they talked, the idea of continuing to wake up way too early with throbbing headaches added to the list of things about this situation that pissed him off. Who did she think she was? He shouldn’t have to tell her to get out of his head.

 

“I was close this time. But you woke up.” 

 

_ Close?  _ He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, but in his anger and desire he had completely forgotten.  _ What the fuck could she want to see in my dreams anyway?   _

 

“I can see everything I want to see. And I’ve been seeing them for longer than you knew you wanted me to” 

 

His eyes widened as he realised he had been dreaming about her. As badly as he wanted her and as much as he had thought about her seeing this he didn’t know if he was serious about wanting her to know or not. She was hot, and he desperately wished to act on it. So badly that he had almost lost any trace of how angry he had been. But he knew that over-protective brother of her’s would flip his shit. 

 

“What do you mean longer than I wanted you to? You don’t make any sense.” 

 

“Do you really not get it?”

 

He knew exactly what she meant. But he didn’t know if she knew what she meant, She was leading him down a path he wasn’t sure she’d like the end result of.  _ Who knows? She seems to know what she’s talking about. Maybe we are on the same page. _

 

She smiled up at him, even when she was standing she only reached his chest. His heart beat faster. _ Don’t get stupid over this girl. This isn’t like you, Jayne.  _ But then her arms were around his neck, and they were kissing.  _ Holy shit  _ she tasted good; like strawberries. It clashed perfectly with his alcohol flavored breath. He gripped her close to him, his hand on the small of her back, pulling her hips against his. The sexual tension between them taking over all other thoughts and feelings. He deepened the kiss, the electricity between them keeping the thought of being stupid from ever crossing his mind. 

 

Jayne broke the kiss reluctantly and looked down at her 

 

“You sure you want this?” 

 

She nodded and he smirked.

 

“Good.”  

 

Kissing her again he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip and she followed suit with the other. His hands gripping her ass, feeling how perfectly shaped it was, and simultaneously pulling her against him, grinding his erection against her and making her gasp against his lips. Her little noises only turned him on more and he slammed her up against the nearest wall, thrusting against her as he did so, causing the small gasps to turn to moans. He parted his lips, teasing hers with his tongue before plunging it into her mouth, tangling it with hers as they danced in and out of each others mouths. He didn't break the kiss as he pulled her off the wall and moved her over to the bed, continuing to grind against her as she released one of her legs from around him, tracing her finger down his chest and hooking it under the waistband of his pants. 

 

_ Hope she doesn't think she's in charge here.  _ He thought as he grabbed her hand, pulling it up above her head and pinning it there. Her free hand gripped his hair and pulled gently, he grunted and bit her lip, eliciting another moan from the small girl and causing her to release her grip on his hair. He took this opportunity to grasp it and pin it up above her head with the other one as he began to kiss and bite at her jawline and necks, leaving small, red and purple marks on her skin. 

 

Using his free hand to pull up her shirt he began to lower his bites from her neck to her collarbone, ducking on it as he teased her breasts lightly with his hand. Running his fingertips across the tips of her erect nipples, gently pinching and flicking them as she moaned softly. 

 

He released her hands for a moment to pull her shirt all the way off, discarding it to the side. Reaching down to where he had discarded yesterday's clothing he pulled his belt off his pants snapping the leather as he did so, making her gasp. He pulled the belt under her arms, looping it around and pulling it tight before buckling it. 

 

“This okay?” 

 

She nodded 

 

“Let me know if you lose feeling or anything, okay?” 

 

She nodded again and pressed her hips up against his, wordlessly begging him. 

 

He pulled down her skirt and tossed it to the side, leaving her in nothing but small, black panties. He began tracing his fingers up and down the lips of her vagina, wetness seeping through the thin material separating his hand from her. Leaning down he began nipping at her breasts as he grabbed the elastic of the underwear and swiftly yanked it down to her knees. He swirled his tongue over her nipples, she gasped while he bit them gently and hooked his fingers into her making her arch her back and moan as he fingered her g spot. 

 

“P-please.” she stuttered out.

 

He smirked and pulled his fingers out of her slowly, leaving them hooked as he did so so he could continue teasing her. Running his fingers across her clit he slowly used his free hand to pull her underwear the rest of the way, caressing her legs as he did so. Squeezing her thighs and hips gently at first then harder, eliciting small gasps of pleasure from her. His hand still on her clit he ran small circles across it, barely putting pressure on it. She pressed her hips up against his hand but every time he would keep his hand farther from her, leaving just enough pressure to tease her but not enough to allow her to get over the edge. After he had done this for a few minutes he slowly stopped the circles, eliciting a frustrated groan from river. He smirked and removed his pants and boxers, going back to straddling her. 

 

She placed her still bound arms around his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him hungrily as she dug her nails into what she could reach of his back. He couldn't take teasing her any longer, it was driving him as crazy as it was her. He pulled away from her kiss 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Yes.” she gasped, barely audibly 

 

He thrust into her and she moaned loudly, wrapping one leg back around his waist, pulling him into her as he fucked her.

 

“Quiet princess.” he gasped “Can't have you waking everyone up.” 

 

He kissed her again, effectively silencing her moans. He noticed how desperate her kisses were, like she couldn't get enough of him. He matched her intensity until all he could think about was how good it felt to be inside her and how sweet her kisses tasted. She arched her back in ecstasy, pressing their bodies together as she moaned his name between kisses. 

 

His thrusts got faster and harder as he got closer and closer to the edge, he began taking out all the pent up lust and desire on her small body. She began to moan loudly, her voice working up almost to a scream of pleasure. He didn't bother trying to keep her silent this time, the noised she was making were almost too much for him. He groaned and started to slow, still pumping into her as hard as he had been before. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and gasped his name over and over, pulling him into her as he fucked her. 

 

Suddenly her grip on his back got tighter and she pulled his body against hers. Holding him inside her and pressing herself to him as she came. The intensity of her need for him and pleasure radiating off her caused him to come to his own orgasm. The bliss they both experienced crashing over them like waves. 

 

Breathing heavily, they clung to each other, covered in sweat and smelling like sex. Jayne kissed her softly before he pulled her arms off him and undid the belt, rubbing her wrists.

 

“How are you doing, kitten?” 

 

She smiled up at him “Wonderful.” 

 

He laid down besides her and she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, smirking to himself.  _ Maybe now I can finally get some decent sleep.   _

  
  



End file.
